Not Fall in Love
by littleponta
Summary: Doujin, Smut, Lemon? Yup! o i love them! Sesshomaru x Rin, Rate M for later. What's the reason behind the marriage? Read to find out! GOOD LUCK!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaim**

* * *

 **Sorry for spells and grammar -_- Yup i know i write it back and forth lol**

* * *

 **notfallinlove**

Chapter 1

"Father, you're kidding, right!? This Sesshomaru marrying a kid?!" Sesshomaru slam his hand onto the table.

His father sit, crossing legs, "No, Sesshomaru, I am serious."

"Don't play dumb!" he glares, "There's no way I will marry such a kid!"

His father laugh it off, "Maa maa, Sesshomaru, she may be a kid from the outside, but inside she's already a full fledge woman. And she's 15 and already in High School," he picks the photo from the table, "Isn't it every man dream to taste High School girl?" he turns it back to Sesshomaru.

"I don't care full fledge or not," he tells his father, "cancel the engagement immediately!" he press, "And don't compare this Sesshomaru with those sicko!"

"No can do," his father reply, "Everything is already prepared. You should be happy since it was my precious friend's daughter."

"Are you serious, Father?" he gives his icy glare.

"I am," His father also returns the gesture, "and you can't go against this one," He set up and walks to the door, "And I didn't know that you weren't such a perv, Sesshomaru." He smirks, pushing the handle out of the room.

Sesshomaru hands fisting. He promptly wipes all the papers on the table to the floor. They scatter everywhere. He walks out of the big willow door, scowlly. His secretary gasps as Sesshomaru stops in front of her desk.

He rolls his eye, "Make sure the mess have been taking care of and direct any calls to my voice mail." He trails off as he finished informing his secretary.

She exhale and feels relief as her boss is out of view. She then set up from her spot and goes into his office.

"That was scary..." she gathers all the forms, "Hmm?" she spots on a photo and pick it up, "Who is this? She's cute."

She places everything back onto the table, "But why is a girl picture here? Could it be they were discussing about something…?"

* * *

-*-*-notfallinlove-*-*-

"Everything is ready, Sir." Inform the driver.

"Good," Taisho nods, "we should be on time, then," he looks around, "But where is Sesshomaru?"

"Ah, there he is, Sesshomaru." He speaks, peeking through Taisho's shoulder.

He turns around, "I'm glad you didn't run away, Sesshomaru," he teases, "Now why don't we go?"

The driver opens the door for them. They step in.

"I'm not a kid to run away for such a small thing like this."

"Oh?" Taisho turns his way, "Then who was the one that was so against it yesterday?" he imply, "So you finally see her worth, huh?"

"..."

"No answer huh?" he move his eyes away from his son, "Maa, it doesn't matter. I'm just glad that's all."

 _This Sesshomaru will go with your scheme this time, Father. After everything has been settling I'll divorce her. I don't have time to baby sit someone._

Silence was all the way until they reach their destination. No one talks, no sound, no music, only light breathing.

Introduction:

Inu Sesshomaru. 38 years old. Single. President of his father company, The Inu Corp. aka TIC. Current in a marriage engagement with the Honda house hold daughter.

"Oh, we're here, Sirs!" the drivers park the car and open the door.

Sesshomaru step out after his father. They scan around. It's a small village. A lot of trees and cherry blossoms. There are only dirt roads and it's not big enough to fit a car either. It's completely different from Tokyo where light bright every night.

"What is this?" Sesshomaru asks, "A desert Island?"

"That's rude, Sesshomaru," gesture Sesshomaru to follow, "From here on, this place cannot go by car. We'll have to walk."

"Ridiculous. Do we have to travel all the way to the end of the Earth?" He imply.

"Sesshomaru, I want you to shut your mouth this instantly." His father glances pass his shoulder.

"Chi!" he turns away.

 _That's right. Yesterday I was so work up and I completely forgot to ask. Where the hell is this place? What kinda people living here? How can they survive in a place like this? …Screw it. Really, screw it, Father. This must be a ridiculous joke._

He was so catch up in his thought that he didn't realize they've already reach the main door of the Honda household.

"Honda…Household?" ask Sesshomaru.

His father nods. Sesshomaru survey the area. It is huge. It's more than 12 houses merge into it. It's still Japanese style house though. The family house is in the middle. From the sides to the corners of the main door, there're flowers field on each side and a pond which is not clean enough connect with one flower field and also a farm next to one. The land surround the main house are green with grasses. A lot of cherry blossoms and ordinary trees surround. Next to the house is a big clean pond as big as half of the house. The resident/house-hold is out of view in the remote desert.

 _What's up with this place? It's completely out of place, isn't it?_

"We're going in, Sesshomaru." His father informs and rings the main door bell.

Sesshomaru tilt his head up in business form.

A man opens the door. He wears a dark blue kimono and has short black hair and scarlet eyes. He has tan skin. Sesshomaru know instantly, he's human. He knew he has to marry a mortal because of her photo. What surprise him the most was that his father actually be friend human.

"Oh, welcome," he greets, "We're expecting your arrival. Please come in."

"Yes," his father responds, "It's been a long time isn't it, Ryu?" he step in and Sesshomaru after.

 _Know each other? This isn't a shady place after all._

He observes the rooms which the slide doors are left open as they walk along. Swords are display on the wall. Valuable vans are place neatly on each room. Japanese wall scrolls are hanging horizontal and vertical way. Small cherry blossom places in a van at each corner.

He direct them to the main room, "Yes, it is," he smile, "I was very surprise when I received your letter."

"Well, sorry if I surprise you then," Taisho returns the gesture.

"Nah," he turns his gaze to Sesshomaru, "Is this young man here the one who's supposed to marry my Rin?"

 _Rin? That's her name?_

Sesshomaru glances to Ryu without saying anything.

"Yes, this is my elder son, Sesshomaru." Taisho introduce.

Ryu nods up and down, closing his eyes in acknowledge.

"Well, why don't we go in?" he suggest as he slide the door open for them, "We don't want to waste all the good talk out here do we?"

"Certainly." His father returns.

They step in and sit on the cushion and some servant come and search them tea. They sip and chat. Mostly the conversation is about this father and Ryu. How long have they been out of contact and how jolly that they have agreed to the situation. Each of them was overwhelmed.

Sesshomaru does his best as he ignores their little friends reunion. At that moment the door slides open. He rolls his eye and the two men also look.

"Oh my," a woman speaks, putting one hand against her mouth, "Did I interrupt?"

She wears a purple kimono with flowers shape on her sleeves and the end of her kimono. She has long black hair and brown chocolate eyes. The color of her skin is ivory.

"Saya," calls Ryu, "So you're done with the preparation?"

"Oh, hello, Saya." Greet Taisho.

"My, hello to you too," she bows and rise, "and yes, but there's a little problem, dear," She steps in and glances down to Sesshomaru, "My, my, my, who could it be this young man here?" she smile slyly.

As expect, Sesshomaru say nothing. Since judging by her sly grin she must've know.

"Oh," Taiso interrupt, "let me introduce. This is my elder son, Sesshomaru." He directs one hand over to Sesshomaru, "Please forgive him. He's a little shy." Taisho chuckles.

 _Shy? What are you getting at?_

Sesshomaru glares over his father.

"Oh my, there's no need to be shy. We're going to be family soon…" Her eye rolls back to Sesshomaru.

"Enough with the teasing, Saya," Ryu break the atmosphere, "They just got here. He's tired," he looks to Sesshomaru and back to his wife, "What's the matter out there?"

"Oh, how silly of me," the sound of her voice comes out teasing, "It appears that our little Princess doesn't want to be the Prince's bride. What should we do?" she peers down to Sesshomaru.

"What are you talking about? Wasn't she happy this morning?" inquires Ryu.

"Well yes, she was happy, but she's gone. I don't know where she went. And the servants haven't seen her either." Saya explains.

"She's scare of Sesshomaru?" Taisho cut in.

"Eh? No, she's not, I don't think so? But she just disappears a minute ago." Say Saya.

 _I can't keep up with this conversation anymore. Just how dumb can they be? She does because she doesn't want to marry. It's not that I care, it's even better for me anyway._

Sesshomaru stands up. All eyes on him.

"Where are you going, Sesshomaru?" ask his father.

"...Bathroom." he walks to the sliding door.

"Do you know where the bathroom is?" Saya calls.

Sesshomaru glances pass his shoulder, "This is not my house is it?"

She laughs, "Well of course it isn't. Turn right there and head straight and the bathroom will be on your left."

Sesshomaru slides the door close as she finished explaining.

"Sorry for my son behavior." Taisho apologize.

"There's no need," Saya reassures him, "however, I wonder if my girl can handle him." She giggles, jolly.

* * *

-*-*-nofallinlove-*-*-

* * *

I bored so I starts this, lol… hope you like it. I don't know why I name the title like that…sorry.

I'll continue chapter 2 if I receive some reviews ^^ Jaana!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaim**

* * *

 **Sorri for spells and grammar; I know I'm bad, heh.**

* * *

 **notfallinlove**

Chapter 2

 _I lost? Where am I? …She said head straight, but this ain't a straight path at all…_

Sesshomaru turns left and that's the end. He stands there, stuck. His ears pick up a sound. He turns back and follows the soft melody. For a moment there he found himself stands still at the big cherry blossom. He doesn't know since when.

"Please don't move, Mr. Rabbit," the soft voice from a while ago talk behind the cherry blossom in front of him, "I'll finish in a minute."

He feels like he cannot move from where he is standing. It's like something has forbid him to see whoever creature it is in front of him. A moment of wind blowing and he finally feels his feet. He walks curving a little around the cherry blossom until he startles her as he step on something, cracking.

She gasps and accidentally drops the white rabbit. The Rabbit run away quickly.

"Ah, wait!" she stands up, "Mr. Rabbit…" She lowers her voice as the Rabbit vanishes from her eyes.

 _I didn't mean to startle her...It comes out unexpectedly... Hm? Smell of blood?_

She turns around. Her eyes go wide at the unknown image. He also seems shock?

 _Is that stain on her kimono blood?_

She froze crystalize even though it is in the middle of spring. For a moment there she sees Rainbow? Big and tall figure. Fair skin with silver hair. Two red stripes on his cheeks and has pointed ears. Amber eyes with red stripes on his eyelids. A purple crescent moon right in the middle of his forehead. He looks gorgeous. Just like an angle who has descends from heaven?

Sesshomaru also peers down at her with the same interested. For a moment there he also sees Rainbow?

A small and dedicate figure. Despite her chibi look, she has such big eyes. Because of her eyes, it makes her look like a child? Judging by the silk of her kimono, she's someone important? Could it be…? Her kimono is pure pink just like the cherry blossom petals that are falling nonstop. She has black hair which almost reaches her waist and chocolate, brown eyes with thick lashes. Her lashes are as thick as Mantle of the earth. The color of her alabaster skin turns red lightly against her cheeks. Her pink lips which he knows instantly are dye. She looks… stunning?

"Who," her enchants voice make him jerk his brows, "are you?" she asks without blinking an eye.

By the look of the unknown being in front of her, she knew he's no human. His long and silky silver hair is proof. However she cannot help but ask for the stranger name.

He stares down at her. So she doesn't know him. Should he tell her his name? But what is she gonna do when she knew? He hesitates whether to tell her his name or not as she stands like a stone while waiting for him.

The moment he almost opens his mouth, his ears pick up a faint call. He rolls his amber eye to the soon to be seen figure. Then the image appears from the corner of the house. It dashes to them and calling.

"Rin-sama!"

 _Rin?_

He rolls his amber orbs to her. Her shoulders jump by surprise to the voice.

"Ah!" she yelps, "I'm sorry. I have to go now," she rushes to the voice and turn back, "Sayonara." She dashes without turning back.

Introduction:

Honda Rin. 15 years old. Single. Current in a marriage engagement meeting with the Inu family elder son.

 _Sayonara, huh?_

He looks at her back.

 _Rin… So you're actually the running away Princess… it was only an instinct, but my prediction is correct._

He turns and follows his father scent back.

* * *

-*-*-notfallinlove-*-*-

"Rin-sama, please don't do this again!" her personal servant scold.

"I'm sorry, Mi-chan!" she claps her hands and apologize.

The servant lightning her frowns and pat Rin on the back, "Maa, don't worry us like this ever again."

"Okay—!"

"Rin!" her mother interjects, "Where have you been, darling?" she walks to them.

"Oh, Mother," she calls, "I'm sorry."

Her mother stops and grabs her hand, "C'mon, they are waiting for you."

"Eh? Whose waiting?" she asks confused.

Her mother answer without stopping, "Don't you remember? Your father and I, we already discuss this matter with you."

"Oh," realization hits, "So, they're here…" she lowers her gaze.

"Yeah and believe me, you will like him the second you see him." Her mother smile brightly.

"Eh? What are you implying, Mother?"

"It mean what I mean," they reach the room, "And here we are," she looks to her daughter, "Take a deep breath, Rin." She grins.

"Un."

She takes a deep breath just like her mother told her with the pounding of her heart.

"Better now?" ask her mother.

Rin nods.

"Okay then, ready?" she tells her, "I'm opening now."

Rin nods again. The sound in her heart pounds loudly as her mother slide the door open. They walk in and she notices something.

 _Huh?_

She still where she is.

 _Isn't that the stranger from a while ago…?_

"Oh, there they are. Finally, it's about time." Ryu speaks as he looks at his wife and daughter.

Taisho nods.

Sesshomaru say nothing as he locks his gaze on her.

"Rin darling, are you okay?" her mother tug her kimono sleeve.

 _Does it hit her already? That was too quick._

Saya think.

"Eh, ah, yes, I'm alright, sorry."

Her mother nods and directs her to sits apart from the stranger. Rin cannot look him in the eyes because she feels his gaze on her.

"Now then let's introduce ourselves, shall we?" Ryu recommends.

"Sure thing." Reply Taisho.

Rin father clear his throat, "I am Honda Ryu and this is my wife, Saya," he refers to his wife who sits the other side of Taisho, she nods, "and this lovely young lady here is my beloved daughter, Rin." He directs to Rin who sits next to her mother.

"I-it's nice to meet you, sir." Rin greets stutter.

"Oh my, what a beautiful jewel you are, my dear." Praise Taisho, excitingly from the side of the stranger.

"Um, no, you flatter me, sir." She reply and look him through her lashes.

Taisho smile, "My name is Inu no Taisho and this one here is Sesshomaru, my son," He refers a hand to his son who sets next to him and apart from Rin, "I believe this is the first time you two meet," he press, "So tell me, Sesshomaru, what do you think of your bride?" he grins.

"..."

"A-ano…" Rin utters.

"Hm? What is it, dear?" ask Taisho.

"Err…it's nothing…"

"Is that so."

 _Se-Sesshomaru-san, that was his name? I wonder if he remembers me…_

Rin peeks through her lashes and chocolate meet amber. The red brightening on her cheeks and she quickly lowers her gaze.

Taisho catch a glimpse and he smile endlessly.

 _She's shy now? Really, this is why I don't get woman. Such a pain._

"So, Sesshomaru?" his father repeats, grinning from the corner.

"She's…dazing, Father." He rolls his eye to his father.

"Th-thank you." She stutters.

"Oh my, how lovely." Saya comments, putting a hand over her mouth.

 _Whatever it is, I just want this to over with quickly…it's so humid._

"Okay then," Ryu speaks, "Look like its settle then, Taisho?"

"It is indeed, Ryu."

"My goodness, this is great isn't it?" Saya reasons in.

Sesshomaru fall silent again and Rin jerk her head.

"W-what is settling?" she asks, bewilders.

"Oh dear, are you that shock?" her mother speak teasingly, "You and Sesshomaru seem to like each other so this engagement is completed," she explains.

 _Huh? Like each other? Mother you got it wro—_

"Only the wedding is remaining." She finished.

"Wha-what?" now she's shock, "Wed-wedding?"

"Yep, c'mon, we need to get you change," she winks, "The ceremony is going to start soon." She helps Rin on her feet and drags her out of the room.

"H-hold on, Mother."

"I hope we are not late to our schedule…" Ryu checks on his watch.

Taisho nods, "Don't worry, Ryu, everything will be perfect." He reassures him.

"aa, it will, dear friend." Ryu answers, smiling to his friend. (aa is jp so don't confused aa with aa in English lol)

"..."

Sesshomaru just listen to their chatting without saying anything as he is also in his own little world.

 _Humph, just another gold digger… This Sesshomaru wonder what Father will feel like if he knew that I am going to divorces her._

He glance the two men.

* * *

-*-*-notfallinlove-*-*-

Hmm? i feel like this chapter here seem so short? Oh, well... ^o^

Hope you enjoy this chapter :D NOW REVIEW AND COMMENTS your thought!

ありがとうございます！^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaim**

* * *

 **Sorry for grammar…**

* * *

 **notfalinlove**

Chapter 3

"Mother, please wait a minute!" Rin whine to her mother ears, "I'm…not ready for this!"

Her mother speaks, but never slow her step, "What? Are you going back on your words, Rin?"

"N-no," she responds, "I did not dare to go against Father, but this is too sudden and I am not ready…" she explains softly.

"Ready or not, it's already done. Right now your father looks so happy. Don't make him sad, darling." Her mother murmurs.

"..." she went quiet, "Rin not gonna make Father sad, Mother, but…it just too sudden for Rin..." she mumbles.

She loves her father and mother so much. How can she even think about making them sad? She will do everything for them as long as they're happy. But still, this is too sudden for her. She doesn't know it will be this soon. Her heart cannot take it.

They stop on Rin's room. She then glances pass Rin to her servant.

"Go and bring everything that have been preparing."

"Understood, Madam." She bows and leaves.

"Now come in, Rin." Her mother welcomes her and pulls her hand.

They sit on the floor.

"Rin," her mother starts, "are you sad because your father and I…do such mean thing to you?"

She shakes her head.

"Then why are you not happy?"

"It just…" she trails off, "I don't know him."

"Him?" her mother raise a brow, "Sesshomaru?"

Rin nods.

Saya sighs, "I see," she murmurs, "so that's what bothers you."

"I'm sorry, Mother." Her soft voice lowers.

"Rin," Saya calls and she jerk her head.

"Nn-! Ma-mathur? Wah or yoo duing?"

Her mother cups her face and squeezes her face.

"Don't let your spirit down over something like this," she states, "I'm sure it will go well since he seem to take a liking to you," she let go and smile motherly, "If he don't then he would have complain already, but he didn't."

"I...I don't know." She voice out.

"Huh?" Saya cocks her head, "What do you mean you don't know?"

"It's not like I don't like him…" she pauses, "I mean I like him, but it's not…" she lowers her head.

"Is that so? Still, don't worry about it, Rin." Saya calm her.

"..."

"Sesshomaru and you give this odd vibes between you two," she exclaims, "What I'm trying to say is, it's a beautiful atmosphere. Yup beautiful indeed. Other people may not notice, but I'm pretty sure Taisho and your father. You and Sesshomaru may not see it either, but to us, it looks that way."

"I…don't know about that…"

"Then you will have to be patient and this goes to Sesshomaru too," she continues, "I don't know why, but since it's Taisho, trust his instinct, okay? He can see thing that we cannot see and he has asked for your hand to his Son. There must be a reason. I'm sure of it."

"Okay…"

 _I still don't get it. What's the reason?_

"Good!" she says, hugging her daughter.

* * *

-*-*-notfallinlove-*-*-

Hours pass and everything is ready. Both families meet up at the place where the ceremony rest. Rin see different faces and she knew it is his family. However, the mystery about the woman and the boy about her age never left her mind. The mother seems to be human, but how come Sesshomaru and the mystery boy seem somehow different. And there is that green toast whose seem to always follow Sesshomaru. What is he to him?

The wedding ceremony end as the sun set at the horizontal. The wedding seems to be small, but she doesn't mind. Her father-in-law, Taisho, want to hold a big one in Tokyo, however Rin refused the offer. He told her that when she finished High School or maybe when she turns 18, they will hold one for sure and it's a promise. She laughs shyly and thanks him in return.

She bid her family farewell because Sesshomaru want to return as soon as possible. And they understand that be President of the company is hard work. She didn't have time to go and see her friends as she was drag to the car.

It's been a while since they're in the car. Only Sesshomaru and Rin. She feels awkward because of the silence. She keeps peeking to Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye. She wishes they could chat to make the hours seem shorter. But he seems so off. It as if he doesn't want to be in the same vehicle with her. She sighs and stares outside of the window. She wishes she can understand him more if only thing wasn't turn out like this.

 _I think I mess thing up. I didn't know Father was taking so much liking to her. It will be a pain to handle this crazy mess._

Sesshomaru looks at the reflection of her image on the window glass as he hears her sigh. She's staring out of the window and he knew she's bored, but he doesn't get a damn? That's just so like him.

* * *

-*-*-notfallinlove-*-*-

Sesshomaru and Rin end up under the same roof. His father is against Rin staying with them.

" _Husband and wife should stay together! No complain! That's final! Now get your ass in!"_

That was Taisho final words before he kicks Sesshomaru and Rin into his apartment. Sesshomaru frowns seriously over what his father has done. And so now he will have to share the same room with her too.

Inside of his apartment there is a big glass wall window on the living room. You can see the end of the Earth. There's a big Sony Curved 4K TV and a Leather Coaster Futon Sofa in the middle. It's look so empty with only one black table in the middle. Maybe he was the only one that's why. The kitchen also seems pretty empty. Everything looks so new. It makes Rin wonder, does he even eat at all.

He explains to her there're only two rooms. One is his bedroom which will be his and her from now and one is his study so she can't go in without his permission and also don't bother him if something is not important.

Night approach and their first night start. Rin takes her shower first and then Sesshomaru after.

 _Damn Father, leaving this human under the same roof as me just because we're husband and wife? You've got to be kidding me… But I guess it won't hurt since I'll be divorcing her soon anyway._

He come out of the shower and dries his hair and dresses his night clothes. He head to their room.

"What are you doing?" he asks, closing the door behind.

She sits on the king size bed and brushing her black hair ready to sleep.

"Oh," she replies, "going to sleep, why?"

 _You're kidding… Doesn't she see what I'm doing for her?_

Sesshomaru think and takes a couple step to her.

"That's my bed," he states, "You sleep on the floor."

"Huh? Sleep on the floor?" she asks, eyeing the floor next to the bed.

There're blankets and pillow lay there ready to be eating. So the reason why he was looking for blankets and pillow was so one of them can sleep on the floor? And it's her? That's mean, isn't it?

"If you don't want, you can go and sleep on the couch." He exclaims, readying for bed.

 _So that's why he let me take a shower first while he went searching for these?_

"No," she answers, "sleep here is much better then sleeping on the couch." She says and goes to prepare her bed.

Sesshomaru watch her as she roll on the futon and put pillow and blankets on without complaining.

 _Humph. Do as you like._

He went to bed.

"Sesshomaru-san,"

Her soft voice makes Sesshomaru's eyes open abruptly. He's surprise himself. Maybe it just because he didn't hear female calls his name for a while and surprise him? Or is it because of the creature?

"Rin gonna turn off the light now."

"..."

 _Asleep already? That's fast…_

There's no answer coming from him so she turns it off and crawls into her futon.

 _Dammit! Now what? Stupid ass just keeps on pounding… Leave her, leave her, leave her, leave her be. She's just a kid, a kid, a kid._

The sound of his heart keeps on pounding because she's in the same room? Or is it because he hasn't been with woman lately and his nerves start to work up?

The night wasn't nice to him. He didn't have much sleep. He only sleeps a little until something annoys him.

 _-ring-ring-ring-ring-ring-ring-ring-_

" _Nnnm"_ he groans.

 _-ring-ring-ring-ring_

"Shut the fuck up!" he yells.

His ears feel like burning so he raises his hand over his head, trying to grab something he knew is there. He finally found it and almost throws it if a voice hasn't cut in.

"Ah wait! Don't throw it!" a voice cries out and he slowly opens his eyes.

Rin is standing next to his bed with a worrying look on her face.

"Is this yours?" he asks narrowing his eyes, turning off the sound.

She nods.

 _Good grief. Now what…_

"Here," he hands it over.

"Eh?"

"Why is it on my bed if it's your?"

She takes it, "Because last night I thought I was going to sleep on the bed and I forgot to take it…" she explains nervously, lowers her head down.

 _Is it my fault?_

He thinks.

"Don't let it bother me again or I'll crash it next time." He informs.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Now what time is it?" he asks, rolling his long legs off of the bed.

He stands up and unbuttons his shirt, ready to change into his suit.

"It's 5:30." She answers, putting her futon and blankets away.

Sesshomaru freezes suddenly.

"5 what?"

"5:30." She repeats.

No answer coming so she turns back to Sesshomaru as she finishes what she is doing. He sits back on his bed and some kind of dark cloud form on top of his head.

"Sesshomaru-san?"

"..."

 _I wonder did I make him mad._

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-san," she reasons, "I'll not set the alarm again if you don't like." She lowers her face down.

 _I have enough… Why does she have to makes it look like she is the victim…_

"But because today is Rin first day of School so Rin need to wake up early…" she explains, "I'm sorry."

 _Oh… that's right. It's her first day, but does she really have to wake up this early?_

"That's fine, Rin," he murmurs, "Just don't set the alarm that early."

 _Huh? Wait. Did I really say that? What's going on with me…?_

He stun with his thought.

 _Maybe I'm not get enough sleep and my brain is not functioning?_

Rin raises her head a little in surprise.

"Okay…" she murmurs, "I'm sorry." She whispers.

* * *

-*-*-notfallinlove-*-*-

Sorri that I go so fast with the wedding. I know I ruin it but I really don't know how to explain Japanese traditional wedding so yeah ahahaha… and I'm lazy to look it up too ^^ I am so sorry *bow*

I'll be doing the next chapter since I feel like this is going to be fun lol… And did you see? I update 2 chapters in a row. WOW! ^^

So give me like 20 reviews and i'll update the next chapter! Please?!

ありがとうございます！＾＾


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaim**

* * *

 **Sorry: spells and grammar**

* * *

 **notfallinlove**

Chapter 4

"So you're Rin?" say a voice.

Rin answers, "Yes."

She studies Rin fully.

"Do I know you?" she leans in.

"Huh?" Rin stares at her, "No, I think this is the first time we meet?"

"Is that so?" she pulls back, "But I think I have seen you somewhere…"

She retreat her memory for a sec.

*ding-dong

"Ah!" she realizes, "That's the bell for classes," she turns to Rin, "Shall we go? To your new class?"

"Yes!" she replies with determination.

The teacher smiles at her confident self.

"Oh, that's right, I am Satomi-sensei." She introduces, "Nice to meet you, Rin."

"Yes, it's nice to meet you too." She bows, "Please take care of me."

Satomi titters, "You don't have to be so formal with me," she implies.

"Is that okay then?"

Satomi nods, "Absolutely," they walk again, "now the class is just right next door."

After a few steps, the teacher slide the class door open.

"Your late, Satomi-sensei!" yell one student.

"Class had already started!" complain the other.

"Ahahaha," she laughs, "Sorry, sorry," she walks to the desk.

"There's no laughing matter, Sensei." another one comments.

"Yes, yes, I know and I am sorry for being late," she closes her eyes and nods, "The reason why I am late is because we have a new student," she explains, "Please come in!" she turns to the door.

Rin comes through the door to the front desk and stand next to the teacher.

"A new transfer student?"

The classroom starts to whisper.

"But she's cute!"

"Oh, she's my type!"

"I think I see her before."

"Me too."

"I haven't."

"She looks familiar, yup."

"Think so? This is the first time I see her and she's super cute."

And so the rest of them just stare.

"Okay everyone, please quiet down," Satomi announce, "Go on, please tell us about yourself." She smiles at her.

Rin write her name on the board and turns back to the class.

"My name is Honda Rin and it's nice to meet you all!" she introduce herself, "Please take care of me!" she bows with a bit red on her cheeks.

"Is that all?"

Whisper again.

"Is that it?"

"Wow that was quick."

"Come on, ask about her type!"

"No, you ask!"

"You guy are so chicken."

"Then why don't you ask, mr. no chicken?"

"Oh come on you perv," A girl voice break in, "Enough already."

"Okay then," Satomi looks around.

"Your seat with be right next to Erika. Erika raises your hand!"

"Hai, hai," she raises her hand lazily, "over here new student." She calls lazily either.

Rin walks to the person call Erika and take her seat. She turns to her again and bows.

"Hello, please take care of me from now on."

The girl stares at her, "Yeah, same here."

* * *

-*-*-notfallinlove-*-*-

Sesshomaru sits on his chair in his office and rock it back and forth slowly.

 _I knew it was Father's idea to set the alarm that early. Why does he still want to annoy me when he's already got what he want…_

"Yo, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru turns sideway to the voice as a man walking from the willow door to him.

"What's wrong?" he stops, "You know you look like a zombie?" he imply.

"I didn't get enough sleep so what?"

"I guess last night wasn't as expect huh?" he grin, slyly, "But I guess it's only natural. We are man after all."

"What are you getting at, Byakuya?" Sesshomaru inquires.

"What am I getting at?" Byakuya responds, "C'mon, don't try to play dumb, Sesshomaru. We all know you got an adorable human wife." He states cunningly.

Sesshomaru eyes enlarge and for a flash he grabs the collar of Byakuya's shirt. (wonder if this is what you call lol. I think u know what I'm trying to say? ^^)

"Who told you?" he demands.

"Huh? O-oi, chill out, Sesshomaru," he stammers, "No one tells but the newspaper."

"Newspaper?" Sesshomaru loosen his hold.

Byakuya toss his hands aside and fix his suit.

"Man, you don't have to get so worked up," he murmurs, "It was on newspaper this morning."

"..."

 _Is this your doing, Father? What the hell does he think he's doing? Making it out public…! Dammit!_

"Oi, you're getting angry because it was in public? I don't know what the matter is, but you should be proud by getting such an angel. She's ravishing." Byakuya states bluntly.

Sesshomaru gaze Byakuya coolly.

"Don't fuck with me," he returns, "Is this what you come here to tell this Sesshomaru?"

He walks back to his seat, "I believe it is not, is it?" he sits and observes him.

Byakuya clear his throat, "Well, yeah."

"Out with it."

"It's about Naraku."

"Naraku?"

He nods, "aa, I don't know what's with him, but he wants you to attend his party."

Sesshomaru stares at Byakuya in wonder.

"Byakuya…"

"Yeah?"

"Are you Naraku?" he asks.

"No? Why?"

"Then why are you asking me and not him?"

"Oh," he replies, "are you perhaps, not happy because it's not Naraku, himself?" he grins.

Sesshomaru stare Byakuya in mum and then suddenly kick him out.

"Oh boy is he mad?" he says sillily, "Oi, Sesshomaru," he calls outside the door, "Naraku came here after you left to your trip so he leaves me the message! He said you will have to attend at all cost or else he will drag you out of your little house!"

 _Drag me out? Naraku that bastard… What is he plotting this time…?_

Sesshomaru think while the noises die outside as Byakuya leaves.

* * *

-*-*-notfallinlove-*-*-

*ding-dong

"Ahaaah, finally it is lunch time." Say another girl up front of Erika.

"What's with the long sigh?" ask Erika.

Rin stares avidly at them. She turns around her desk to connect with Erika and look at Rin.

"Join us please?" she winks.

"Oh, s-sure." Rin reply back shyly.

She moves her desk to connect with them.

"Don't ask me, Eri." Say the girl.

"Yeah whatever."

 _Eri?_

Rin thinks.

They unpack their lunch boxes and start to eat.

"Ne,ne," starts the girl, "can I call you Rin-chan or Rin-chi or Rinny perhaps?" she speaks with her chopsticks in mouth.

"Eh?" Rin looks at her with chopsticks in mouth also.

"Just ignore her," say Erika, "She's always like that. Wanting to give nickname to whoever she meet."

"Eri, that's mean. I only give nickname to the one I found it worthy only." She sulks.

"Oh," Rin responds, "I don't mind. You can call me whatever you want." She titters.

"Really?!" the girl beam, "Alright! Then Rinny that is." She winks happily.

Erika sighs.

"Ah," she perceives, "I forgot. You don't know my name do you?" ask the girl, "Mei, call me Mei-chan, Rinny!"

"Mei-chan." Rin repeats.

"Awwww..." she makes a face like cat, "That was so cute coming from you!" her lips curl like cat.

 _-commotion-commotion-_

Ruckus coming from outside.

"Hmm?" Erika notices.

She cocks her chair and stares out of the window while drinking her bag juice.

"What's up?" ask Mei.

"I think it's started."

"Started?" Rin reasons in.

"Oh," Mei turns to Rin, "follow me. I'll show you since today is your first day so you may not know."

She stands up and walk to the open window and peeks outside. Rin stops beside her. She looks down to the school ground and sees couples of people.

 _Eh?_

Her eyes spot something among.

"It's Inuyasha and Koga," Mei tells her, "They always have duel like this pretty often." She explains to her while eyeing the school ground.

"Inuyasha and Koga?" inquires Rin.

"Yep," she answers, "Inuyasha is the one with silver hair and Koga is the one with black hair, except Inuyasha is a hanyo. Though they're still youkai."

"Hanyo…" Rin mumbles.

"Yup, dog and wolf, heh," she turns to Rin, "Interesting, isn't it?"

"Un." Rin reply, eyeing the school ground.

 _I see. So that's why. Then who mother is she, the mother who attended my wedding…? Is it Inuyasha since Sesshomaru seems full fledge…?_

"They're starting a race to see who is faster," Mei explains, "And this is their 90 time with 45 lost and 45 win." She trails back to their seat.

Rin shifts her gaze to Mei and follow.

"Why are they competing?" she sits.

"Over a girl." Interrupt Erika.

"A girl?" Rin looks to her.

She sips the straw of her bag juice and Mei responds.

"Yeah, pretty crazy right?"

Rin looks at them, "Who is she?"

"..." Mei stares, "Don't tell me… You have fallen for one of them too?" she narrowing her eyes.

"Um…no."

"Really?" doubt Mei.

Rin nods, "Yup."

"Enough, Mei," Erika cuts in, "If someone would to falls, they should fall for Sesshomaru, right?" she jokes.

 _Sesshomaru?_

Rin thinks.

"Hm," she nods, "I think I understand your point. Sesshomaru is Mr. Conceits, Arrogant, and Cynical after all."

Erika almost drops her jaw at her joke that Mei takes it seriously. However, she continues, "And that's your type of man, yep." She nods.

"Of course," she states, "because Sesshomaru is just so so sooo OVER HANDSOME! OMG!" she stands up suddenly and cross her hands over her chest while her head cocks the other side, fangirling position with sparkles and flowers on the background.

"Uh-huh." Erika agrees lazily.

 _Hmm… I didn't know other people would view Sesshomaru-san this way. But I think it's true? He does look pretty handsome…_

Rin thinks.

"However," she falls back to her seat, gloomily, "because of someone else who was lucky and not me."

"What are you talking about?" ask Erika, "Who was lucky?" she sips her bag juice.

 _And now don't go all depress…_

Erika thinks.

Rin just stares.

"Who else if it wasn't her!" Mei retorts, lifting up her head.

"Like I say, who?" she repeats emotionless.

"Who else—!" she halts.

She moves her gaze suddenly to Rin. She views her closely.

"?" a question pops of Rin's head.

After a moment of studying Rin,

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screams out loud, backing up a step while pointing a finger at Rin.

Erika surprises and so does the students around them. Rin blinks her eyes at Mei.

"It's you!" she claims, "It really is you!" she press, "The front page!"

As she finished the class starts to chatter.

"What's that?"

"The front page?" asks the other.

"What's going on?" another reasons in.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Why is she yelling? Is she okay?" another adds.

"Dunno."

 _-chatter-chatter-_

"Mei, what's gotten into you?" Erika speaks, "Suddenly yelling and saying it's her."

"I finally remember now," she exclaims, putting her hand down, "No wonder you look familiar."

"Familiar?" ask Rin.

"That's right. No doubt about it. You were the girl who married Sesshomaru!" Mei points out.

"What?" confused Erika.

"H-how do you know?" Rin inquires, looking unsurprised.

"What do you mean how do I know?!" Mei sits, "You and Sesshomaru were in this morning newspaper front page! Oh my god! And it's said right up top: Husband and Wife *new couple!*" she press, "And blah blah blah blah! Aaarghhhh! I can't believe it! But I have to believe! Dammit!" she covers her ears in a mad way.

"Yeah you have to believe so stop yelling." Erika interrupts.

The class starts to noises again.

"Eh? You're kidding."

"No wonder I think I have seen her somewhere…" another student comments.

"Now she really does look like her."

"No way. Sesshomaru marry a human?" one adds, unbelievable.

"You've got to be kidding." Complain one.

"Heh, sorry for your loss, man." One responds teasingly.

"Another cutie has been taken huh?"

Chatter and chatter continue.

 _I see. So we were in newspaper… But how come? Who took the photo I wonder…_

Rin think while ignoring all the buzzing around and then the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch.

* * *

-*-*-notfallinlove-*-*-

 **ありがとうございました！みなーさん！＾＾**

for giving me some reviews altho it's not 20 -_- but since i can't wait to update this chapter i update anyway... )):

it comes to me. maybe not a lot of fan like se and rin in tokyo time? lol. oh well anyway, hope you like it, my fic :3 I am trying to make it longer, but not sure if i can keep up lol... Not a lot of Byakuya or basically, no him at all on all the fics that i have read? So i decide to put him with this fic lol...

AND HERE **I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER** WAITING TO BE **update!** :D

^^ THANKS if you leave review. :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaim**

* * *

 **Spellings and grammar, sorry**

* * *

 **notfallinlove**

Chapter 5

"Man that was a mess." Mei starts.

"It's because someone won't shut up." Erika breaks in.

Rin giggles.

Both girls look at the tee-hee girl.

"What's with you?" Erika says, "You know they were talking about you though."

They stop walking.

"Sorry, Rinny!" Mei claps her hands together against her face, "I was just so caught up at the moment!" she apologizes.

Rin shakes her head, "It's okay," she tell her, "It was out public anyway."

"So did you read the whole thing?" ask Erika to Mei.

"Huh? No," she returns, "I just caught a glimpse while dad was reading."

"Hmm…I see. How disappointing."

"Wha," Mei jaw drops, "what was that?!" she squawks.

"Because you were going all out and I thought you've read the whole thing." She replies, trailing off.

"Hey wait, Eri!" Mei shouts, running after, "Since when did you become so interested in Sesshomaru?"

"I still not interested."

"Then why the hell did you act like you do?!" she reasons back.

"No reason. It was only in the spur of moment."

"What the hell?"

"So Rin," Erika turns to her, "-Huh?"

Rin is not there and both girls turn back.

"Rin-chi, what are you doing?" wave Mei, "Hurry up we'll walk you home!"

"You are not…going this way?" Erika points out.

"I'm sorry," Rin bows from a little afar, "I still don't know the way around so there's a car coming to pick me up."

"That's true," she states, "Then see you tomorrow."

"That's too bad then," Mei adds, "Guess it can't be help then. See you tomorrow." She waves to Rin.

Rin smiles at them as they walk off.

Rin wait for a minute at the school gate and a car come. He drives her back to Sesshomaru's apartment. She goes up the elevator to floor 43 and head to their apartment.

"I'm back!" she says as she opens the door and no answer coming, "Oh, that's right, I forgot. I'm in Tokyo now."

She takes off her shoes and walks to the living room.

"Sesshomaru-san is not back yet?" she scans around, "I guess work must have been piles up for him."

She head to their bedroom and change her uniform. After she done she walks out to the kitchen.

"What should I make for tonight?" she mumbles, searching the fridge, "Hmmm… nothing much…"

"Maybe I will just make what I can," She giggles, "I hope Sesshomaru-san like my cooking."

After moments pass and she finished. She set the foods on the table and looks at the clock.

 _4:17pm, perhaps he's late? I forgot to ask him this morning. When will he coming back._

Rin think as she takes off the apron. She rolls it and put it back in the drawer in the kitchen.

 _I hope the food won't get cold until he returns. Please come home soon, Sesshomaru-san._

Rin sits on one chair and wait. The room goes completely quiet. The only noises come from the clock as it taping second after second.

* * *

-*-*-notfallinlove-*-*-

 _Why do I feel like I have been had? That jerk Naraku..._

Sesshomaru attend Naraku's party after all. If he not, Naraku will come to his apartment and that ain't good. He can just ignore Naraku's nagging from outside, but because of someone else who is also at his apartment, furthermore a human girl, he cannot dismiss the offer.

"Oh wow, I didn't know you actually show up, Sesshomaru." Byakuya says as he comes to where Sesshomaru is.

Sesshomaru grabs a drink from the waiter.

"So you're also here," he states, "Where are we?" He sips the drink.

"In a hotel." He states and waves his hand for 'no' to the waiter who offers.

"I can see that," he exclaims, "Does he want this Sesshomaru here just to entertain those flies?"

Byakuya follows Sesshomaru gaze to the group of women. They're giggling in a lascivious way.

"Hehhhh, you're still as popular as ever," he praises, "You never fail to attract them even though the new was out this morning, huh?"

"..."

 _Humph, something like that doesn't have any effect on them… Those sluts are more stubborn then that. They even go for marry men…_

"Hey, one is coming over here," Byakuya whispers, "She looks pretty hot though."

The youkai woman who is walking toward them wears a one shoulder red dress that stick to her slender body. It shows her curves clearly to the outside. Her lips paint redly to match her dress. She has long black hair and red eyes.

"Greeting, gentlemen," she greets, "Do you enjoy the night?" she asks, "Want some company for later event?" she smile seductively at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru eye the woman. She matches his nose level. She stands out with her red dress and she's beautiful he must say. If he wants to get over with her, she won't refuse, he knew, because that's what women are to him. But no matter how beautiful they are, they are just whore and want others possession.

"No, but I think this guy here need one." Sesshomaru turns to Byakuya.

"Oi, Sesshomaru!" he returns with a whisper.

"Oh," she utters, "It will be a pleasure then." She curls a tiny smile on her lips.

"Ah, no," he scratches the back of this head, "My partner will be here soon."

"Oh what a shame," she replies, "That's too bad then."

Sesshomaru abruptly leaves and Byakuya pursues after, leaving the woman behind in shame.

"Sesshomaru, that was mean you know."

"Ho?" he stops, "And here I thought you like it."

Sesshomaru put his drink on the table.

"Don't toss someone you don't want to me." He replies, furrowing his brows lightly.

They eye each other.

"What's this," a voice in the distance, "Fighting over a woman already?"

Sesshomaru glances sideway and Byakuya shifts his head to the voice.

"Naraku." Sesshomaru utters.

"Does my guests really this worthy?" Naraku grin, cunningly.

A pretty woman with black long hair is next to Naraku and she links her arm around his. Sesshomaru views the woman coldly. She rolls her eyes away from the cold gaze.

"There's no fighting," Byakuya exclaims, "I just tell him to stop messing around with me."

"Ho? Does Sesshomaru make you another of his excuse?"

"I don't want to hear that from you…" he cocks his head the other way.

"Naraku, if this is going to be some crap party, I'm leaving." Sesshomaru states.

He moves his gaze to Sesshomaru, "Hm? No new face?" he asks, "And here I was hoping to see her too, your new woman, no… _your wife_." He states slyly.

Sesshomaru glares, "Mind you own business."

Fuck the public new. So it's also reaches Naraku the jerk who doesn't care a thing about new?

"Hey don't get angry. This is the party I dedicate to you after all," he smirks and Sesshomaru still holds his mask, "Still I think it was a mean thing to do to your lovely wife, but the new come out unexpected, so my apology," he sorry, "Then I'll see you guy later. I need to greet some guests over there."

He leaves, smiling from the corner of his mouth to Sesshomaru endlessly as he enjoy it.

"That Naraku, I pretty much guess," Byakuya cut in, "So Sesshomaru—huh?" he turns back to Sesshomaru and he's gone.

Sesshomaru walks away. Byakuya fasten his steps to him. Sesshomaru stops on a table and takes a drink.

 _This is another of Naraku's rubbish party. I should leave…_

He takes a sip of his drink.

 _But… that pumpkin, if I go back she will be there. What a pain._

Byakua stops by him as he sips another.

 _Should I endure and stay here to kill time? Really, it's my own apartment and yet I can't go back..._

Sesshomaru thinks.

"Sesshomaru, are you okay?" ask Byakuya.

Sesshomaru looks Byakuya from the corner of his eye.

"You already have a few you know?" he stares at Sesshomaru, "You don't seem like yourself today and tonight. You should stop."

"Who are you to tell me?"

"Well I am myself, but you can't hold your liquid well so you better stop if you still want to last."

"Humph, so because this Sesshomaru cannot hold his liquid, he cannot drink?" he returns, swallowing another of his drink, "Is that what you're implying?"

"No."

 _Is he going to be okay? Guzzling that much of alcohol._

Byakuya thinks.

"That Naraku, he still not over her?" speak Sesshomaru.

Byakuya jerks his head lightly, "Her? Oh you mean Kikyou?" he perceives, "Just like you see. Not over a damn thing."

"...What's he doing...?"

"Dunno," he shrugs, "Maybe she has something that other don't…" he jokes.

"..."

Sesshomaru go mum and place the empty glass on the table. He takes another one.

 _Oi, what the hell Sesshomaru, are you for real!?_

Byakuya thinks as he watch him sips. Something must have wrong with him. Sesshomaru has never drink that much alcohol before.

* * *

-*-*-notfallinlove-*-*-

Rin twitches her eyes as she awake. She opens her eyes and searches around. Not a single being except her.

 _Sesshomaru-san is not back yet?_

She then moves her chocolate brown orbs to the clock, 9:56.

 _It's getting pretty late. Perhaps works really is keeping him up…_

She yawns and setting up from the chair. She walks to the kitchen and come back with a plastic wrap. After she done wrapping the food she head to their bedroom. She grabs her dot pattern hooded long sleeve pink pajamas and move to the bath for a shower.

Rin comes back shortly after she finished and dries herself and put on her pajamas. She rolls her futon and everything ready for the sleepy night.

She sleeps on her back as the blanket cover to her chest.

 _This feels kind of lonely being alone in an empty apartment like this._

She shifts sideway.

 _I wonder if Sesshomaru-san ever feels like this . . . ._

Her eyelids become heavy and she doze off into the lonely night.

The clock in the room ticking life away second after second as she awakes from the endless night. She sets up and looks over his king size bed, sleepily.

No one's there.

She turns and glances at the clock while rubbing her sleepy eyes, 12:47.

 _It's already this late and he hasn't come back?_

She thinks,

 _Should I call..._

She trails off in her thought. That's right. She conscious she doesn't have her cell phone. She forgot her cell phone when she left with the Inu family if a certain someone wasn't in such a hurry.

 _Please be okay, Sesshomaru-san! Rin will pray for you! Come back safely!_

She prays and leans back on her futon and pulling the blanket to her shoulder.

 _Please, Kami-sama..._

Rin pray again. And slowly she repeats and repeats until her sleep comes and drags her away.

* * *

-*-*-notfallinlove-*-*-

 _-bipi-bipi-bipi-bipi-_

Rin groans as her alarm clock wake her.

 _-bipi-bipi-bipi-bipi-_

She turns half way, searching her alarm clock with her hand up her head.

 _-bipi-bipi-bipi—beep~_

Rin sets up and open one eye first before she does both. Rin sets there daze for a minute.

She stands up and head sleepily to the bathroom. She uses the bathroom, washes her face, brush her teeth, as she tie her hair up into a bun. After she done, she walks back and change her dot pattern hooded long sleeve pink pajamas into her school uniform. Rin put away the futon, blankets, and pillow and looks to Sesshomaru bed.

Empty.

She checks on the clock, 7:08 and then move to the living room as she grabs her school bag.

She looks at the untouched food.

 _Sesshomaru-san didn't come back last night? Could it possible that something happen?_

She starts to wiggle.

 _What should I do? Should I call the police? But I don't have my cell phone. The public phone is no good either…_

It's at that moment that the doorbell rings, *ting-ding.

 _Sesshomaru-san…?_

Rin thinks as she run to the door.

She opens the door, "Sessho—oh."

It's not Sesshomaru, but an unknown man. He wears a black suit and is old enough. He has wrinkles on his face as to describe to his white hair and his age. He smiles down at the human.

"Who are you?" Rin asks.

. . . . . . .

She in the car with the man.

"My apology, Rin-sama," he starts, "did this old man scare you?"

"Eh?" she turns to him, "No, not at all." She states, boldly.

The unknown man introduce himself that he was the Inu's head butler and he's call Totosai. He will be driving her to school and picking her up after school.

"That's good to hear, but are you sure you want to stop by the main house first?"

She nods, "Yes, if it's not too much trouble."

He chuckles, "Of course not."

 _Such a nice and adorable girl. Master must has pick the right one for his unreasonable son._

Her eyes brighten and she smile brightly at him.

"Thank you very much!" She thanks him and he smile back.

 _However, it's still worry me. Can she handles Sesshomaru-sama's behavior...?_

* * *

-*-*-notfallinlove-*-*-

This is it. End of chapter 5 ^^

Hope you enjoy it! Please leave reviews! THANKS!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaim**

* * *

 **Sorry spellings and grammar…**

* * *

 **notfallinlove**

Chapter 6

Sesshomaru wakes up to a woman with black long hair next to him. He stares down at her. She seems familiar.

 _Where am I?_

He looks around.

 _A hotel?_

He looks to the alarm next to him, 8:49.

 _Shit! My head hurt!_

He rolls his long legs down to the floor with his right hand holding the side of his forehead.

 _Did I really drank that much?_

A hand grabs his left wrist.

"..." he moves his head and glances down his shoulder, "Let go." He commands her.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" she asks coquettishly.

She sets up and crawls to him.

"I don't have time to waste on bitch like you." He stands up and grabs his clothes on the floor.

"W-what?" she jerks, "What the hell are you saying, Sessho—!"

"Because I don't remember doing anything to you." He interjects as he put on his suit coldly.

"Wh-that's because you were drunk!" she exclaims.

Sesshomaru rolls his eye, "Yes I am drunk," he claims, "Regardless of that, I still remember what I did or what I did not." He points out.

The woman jolts and feels chagrin. She views Sesshomaru as he ties his tie.

"I feel sorry for you for picking the wrong person," he put his black suit on his arm, "Don't worry, I'll pay for the night." He walks to the door.

She stares at Sesshomaru's back shamefully as the door pang back.

"What the hell?" she mumbles, "Don't you fucking with me you jerk!" she shouts, throwing the TV remote to the door.

 _Dammit! What the hell is with him?! Don't remembered doing anything?! Fuck! Am I embarrassed myself?_

She thinks.

 _He was so drunk last night… And I think I might have a chance… Does he really remember he didn't do anything…?_

* * *

-*-*-notfallinlove-*-*-

Rin stares out of the window. Clear blue sky with puffy white clouds. She sighs.

 _Father was not home this morning…_

 _Rin very worried about Sesshomaru-san._

Father, she refers to Taisho. She didn't get a chance to meet him the morning because he was out for business. So she leaves some message to Totosai to inform his master.

 _Sesshomaru-san… I wonder if he's fine… Has he eaten last night?_

She thinks as she stares blankly at the sky.

"What's with the long face?"

A voice break in her thought and she rubberneck.

"Mei-chan," Rin says.

"Missing someone already?" she teases.

Rin eye her for a moment.

"Who?"

"Who else if it isn't Mr. Arrogant." Mei states.

"Sesshomaru-san?"

Mei stares at Rin, "It's not?"

"Umm, no, but I'm worry about him." She explains.

She nods, "I feel you. To have a husband who is as good-looking as Sesshomaru, one cannot help but to worry."

Rin peers at Mei in wonder. At that moment the bell rings.

"Man, why do I feel like lunch time was so short?" she complains as she walks inactive to her desk.

Rin tilts her head back as she glances at her. Then go to her seat.

"Okay, open your textbook to page 46." Satomi says as she starts class.

Rin opens her textbook as the class progress. Her eyes then drift back out of the window.

 _Sesshomaru-san…_

She cannot help but worry. As she stares at the cloud, Inuyasha image pops up.

 _Perhaps Inuyasha-san knows something that I don't? Should I ask him…later?_

"Now then, Rin, read the next line."

She turns to the teacher as she hears her name being call. She stands up.

Her expression show that she didn't pay attention, "I'm sorry… I wasn't paying attention…" she lowers her face with a bit red.

The class laughs at her. She should have lie or maybe asked for help but she doesn't. Why? Because that's who she is. She doesn't know how to lie or ask for help because it's her own fault for not paying attention.

"I see. Well then please pay more attention while you are in class. You may sit."

"Yes. I'm sorry."

She sits back and sighs.

"That was so honest of you." Erika whispers.

"Huh?" she shifts her face to her, "Am I?"

She nods, "You are. Not like someone I know."

"Hey!" Mei retorts with a whisper, "I heard that." She glances back with her eyes pass her shoulder.

Erika looks at her with lazy eyes. She leans back with a sighs and care for nothing.

"Geh! E-Eri!" Mei hisses as she ignores her, "You little!"

Rin watch them and she tee-hee to herself.

* * *

-*-*-notfallinlove-*-*-

Rin walks down the hall to Inuyasha's classroom as one of the student tell her. She peeks inside from the door and a voice startles her from behind.

"Who are you looking for?"

She says as she turns, "Inu…Yasha-san."

Standing there is a youkai girl with short blue, white hair reaches her neck. She has baby blue eyes.

Rin stares at the girl in front of her.

 _Is she a hanyo?_

Rin thinks.

"Inuyasha?" she repeats as she step in, "Inuyasha is over there," She points and Rin peeks, "The silver hair dude."

Rin looks back at her and bows, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She says.

She then walks to Inuyasha.

"Another confession?" one boy speaks as they watch Rin move to the dog youkai.

"Could be."

"Poor her. She'll be reject." One adds.

"He only has eye for Kagome."

"I don't think so," Say the blue, white hair girl, "Have you heard the rumor?"

"What rumor?"

"She's Sesshomaru's wife." She answers.

"Wha, Sesshomaru?"

"You mean that Sesshomaru?!" he utters.

She nods, "That's what the rumor said. And there's also new I think."

"Unbelievable."

She shrugs at them for whatever they think.

Inuyasha notices Rin as she walks to them. He stares at her.

 _What does she want?_

Inuyasha thinks.

"Oh hello there, beautiful." The human boy with short black hair takes a hold of Rin's hand as he kisses it.

"Wh-what?" Rin stutters and confused.

"Miroku, you perv," Inuyasha says, "Stop it if you don't wanna die."

The boy call Miroku let go and moves his attention to Inuyasha.

"Are you jealous perhaps that a cutie has come to me?" he says bluntly.

"Yeah right," he imply, "So what do you want?" he looks at Rin.

"Um, I'm sorry if I get in your way, but do you know what happen to Sesshomaru-san?"

"Keh! How do I know about that bastard?" Inuyasha exclaims.

 _Sesshomaru, that bastard… What the hell did he do…?_

"Oh is that so…" Rin lowers her gaze.

"Oi, Inuyasha," Miroku breaks in, "What's going on? Mind to explain? I am really confused here." He states.

Inuyasha ignores Miroku and speaks back to Rin.

"I got a call from the old man this afternoon,"

Rin looks up at him.

"He said to tell you Sesshomaru will be back home tonight so don't worry."

"Okay… Thank you," She lowers her head with a bow, "Sorry to trouble you, Inuyasha-san."

"Inuyasha is fine," he tells her, "I don't like honorific with my name."

"Oh okay, I'm sorry." She apologizes.

"Doesn't matter. I think Totosai is waiting outside for you."

She realizes, "I forgot. Thank you." She bows again and hurriedly out.

After Rin is out of view Miroku open his mouth.

"Inuyasha…Is she perhaps Sesshomaru's…"

"His wife." He responds.

"What? But she's human though." He reasons.

"Yeah and don't ask me I don't know. I don't know what the old man is thinking." Inuyasha holds his hands behind his head.

"Sure enough. This is a mystery matter indeed." Miroku says with a hand on his chin.

* * *

-*-*-notfallinlove-*-*-

"Sesshomaru that discreditable son!" Taisho ragging in his voice as he walks to Sesshomaru's office.

His secretary notices Taisho and stands up as she greets him but he pay no heed to her as he bangs the willow door and go in.

Sesshomaru stops what he is doing and looks over at his father.

"Father," he speaks, "do you have to be so forcefully with the door?"

"That doesn't matter," he claims, "Explain what you were doing last night," He says glaring lightly over his son, "Why didn't you return home after you finished of work?"

"Why do I have to return when I don't feel like returning?" he glares back, "Beside, whatever this Sesshomaru doing is none of your concern Father."

"Don't you dare get me that crap Sesshomaru!" Taisho slam his hand on the table, "I didn't married her for you to left her alone at home! She's your wife and is worried about you!"

"Since when did I say I need a damn wife to begin with!" he interjects as he stands up, "It's my freedom to marry whoever I wish and whenever I want."

"Don't you barking at me, Sesshomaru!" Taisho interrupts, "Repeat one more mistake and I kicking you out. Remember I can easily replace a heir." He reminds him.

"Fuck!" he spits, "Don't you using that against me, Father!"

"Oh no," he reply, "Try me, Sesshomaru." Taisho dares.

 _Tch! Shit! Fuck it that bitch!_

Sesshomaru shifts his face to the side cursing the mortal illy as anger rooting up.

"If you value your status, try acting like a husband would. Return home and get to know each other better. And also…" he pauses, "take her to a hot spring."

"What?" he turns and face his father as the words is heard, "Are you fucking with me, Father?"

"No I don't," he declares, "I already book a room at the hot spring for 2 night and 1 day for you and Rin this weekend."

Sesshomaru fisting his hands as his father explain.

"By knowing you, you won't spare her any of your time so I'm doing this in your place."

"I don't remember asking for such favor Father." He narrows his eyes at his father.

"Remember or not it already arranged. You better take her there," He turns and walks away, "And don't you forget Sesshomaru, go straight home when you're done what you are doing," He glances pass his shoulder as he stops, "She's waiting for your return." He pushes the handle and gone.

Sesshomaru glaring at the door as it fly back.

 _Fuck!_

He sits and pounds the table with his fisting hand with vexation. If the person who messes with him is not his father, he would be dead already. Who knows how his death will be look like.

.

* * *

.

* * *

 _Did I go overboard?_

Taisho thinks as he comes out of the company.

 _Even so, I'm glad he's still soft over the company. I wonder what will turn out if the company wasn't his weakness and how long he going to make it his weakness…_

He sighs as Totosai open the door.

He goes in and they drive back.

"Will you be on time for picking Rin up?" ask Taisho.

"Of course, Master." Totosai answers.

"That's good then," he responds, "I was thinking maybe I spent too much time with Sesshomaru." He sighs.

"Don't be ridiculous," he reply, "Its only 3:00. I can still make it."

"aa, sorry about this, Totosai."

"None sense. This is my job after all."

He looks at him, "Sure this is your job." He chuckles.

He nods back at his Master in agreement.

* * *

-*-*-notfallinlove-*-*-

As Rin run out to the school gate, Totosai is waiting for her in the car. She gets in and he drives her back safely. She bows and heads inside the apartment as she rides the elevator to their floor.

"I'm back!" she utters, "Oh, I forgot again."

She sighs and takes off her shoes. She places them neatly to the side and goes straight to change her uniform.

She uses the left over ingredient and cook whatever she can. As she finishes she set them ready on the table.

She looks over and sighs and smiles. At that moment the doorbell rings.

 _Sesshomaru-san is back?_

"Coming!" she utters a high pitch as she fasten her step to the door and creak it open.

A postman holding a package but not Sesshomaru. She stares at him and down to the package.

"Please sign here." He says.

"Oh, sure," Rin signs the paper and he hand her the small package.

"Thanks, Ma'am. Have a nice night." He says with a light bows on the head and leaves.

Rin close back the door and peers down at the package.

 _It has my name on it. Wonder who send it… Huh? Mother?_

She notices her mother name and moves to the living room as she opens the package.

 _I wonder what's in it… Eh?_

Rin's eyes open wide as she sees her cellphone. She grabs it and sees a note.

Note- _I figure you will need this, sweetie. ^^_

 _~From Mother (:_

"Mother…"

She murmurs softly under her breath.

 _Thank you so much!_

She squeezes her phone gently against her chest and closing her eyes at the same time.

Rin grabs the rest and throw it in the garbage can. As she stands there turning her phone on she hears something like key unlocking the door and she turns over.

 _Could it be…?_

She thinks as she dashes to the door and it opens.

"Welcome back!" she greets welcoming the person she expect with a big smile on her face.

He stares down at her and then takes off his shoes and walks to the living room, ignoring her. She quickly places his shoes neatly next to hers and also follow after him. He sits on the sofa.

 _So the first thing I get home was her annoying smile… Seriously…_

 _Did she make something? I can smell it…_

Sesshomaru thinks as he sits tiredly on the sofa with his eyes close.

 _Have someone not tell her any manner to not touch something without other permission?_

 _The nerves…_

As he is irritating with his thought a soft voice breaks in.

"Ano, Sesshomaru-san,"

He rolls his amber orbs lazily to her.

She stands at the end of the sofa.

"Do you want dinner? I already make—"

"Don't need it." He interjects coldly.

"Eh?"

"I'm not hungry. If you make it, eat it yourself." He stands up and trails to the bedroom.

"Ah," she turns as her brown orbs follow his back, "But I can't eat them all myself."

He's gone, not yielding for her.

She sighs.

 _What should I do? I can't eat all of these… I make too much._

She thinks as she walks to the table and looks down at the food she has prepare.

 _Does Sesshomaru-san not like Japanese food? Perhaps that was it…? So then what should I do? I don't know how to cook Western food…_

Rin thinks as she has supper all alone. As she done she stands up and cleans the dishes and takes it to the sink. She throws the left over away.

 _What a waste to throw this much away… Maybe it's my fault for preparing beforehand. I'm sorry foods._

She sighs again as she washes the dishes.

As she done washing and cleaning everything up she looks at the clock, 7:34.

 _It's already this late?_

She heads to their bedroom.

Sesshomaru is not there as she opens the door.

 _He must be in his study room…_

Rin thinks as she leaves for a shower.

She returns shortly after and arranges her futon, ready for the night. She hears footstep behind her and she looks up to her back.

"Sesshomaru-san?" she asks as he stands there and peers down at her, "What's the matter?" she says as she stands up.

For the first time he has look her fully. She's short, well not literally short since he's tall. She reaches to his shoulder level if she looks up at him like she does now. Her round chocolate brown orbs remind him of the first time they met under the cherry blossom. She really does look like a kid with that childish face of her.

"We're going to a hot spring this weekend." He says bitterly to her.

 _Why the hell did I have to do as Father ask…dammit!_

"Eh? Going to a hot spring?" she asks confused.

 _What's this all of a sudden?_

She thinks.

"You heard me and that's that."

"Ah…!" she yelps as he finishes informing her and walks out, "Okay!"

Rin watches as he leaves and closes the door and head back to his study room.

 _I wonder why he said that all of a sudden… Perhaps he needs a break from work…?_

She crawls to her futon with a smile curls her lips.

 _Still, I'm happy he still wants me go with him. Is it because we're husband and wife?_

Rin chortles softly.

 _I'm glad he come back home tonight. It makes me really happy._

Rin thinks as she falls asleep with a grin. The night seems peacefully and short.

She wakes up the next morning and found Sesshomaru sleeping soundly in his bed. She moves a little closer and giggles as she looks at him.

 _He's so cute…_

She smiling to herself for the first time he looks so defenseless. The first time she has seen his face up close. The first time she has seen his sleepy face. Then just as she keeps her smiling as her chin resting on her hands, a hand comes pulling her onto the bed.

"!?"

Sesshomaru embraces her tightly in his arms. Rin's eyes blinking, don't know what's going on. Then he mumbles something right on top of her head as he kisses it gently. She couldn't quite catch it. Then he repeats again.

"Misaki."

 _Eh?_

Rin froze.

 _Mi…saki?_

She thinks.

 _Who is she? Is Sesshomaru-san dreaming…?_

She rolls her eyes as her face moves up to his.

 _*Kiss*_

 _Huh?_

Sesshomaru plants a kiss on her forehead and she goes still with her eyes wide open.

 _Wha-what…?_

As Rin is stuck with her though then he groans.

She seems surprise and he twitches his eyes open. He stares down at her as he is also lost. What is she doing on his bed?

"What do you think you are doing?" he asks.

"I-I'm sorry Sesshomaru-san," Rin stutters, "but Rin cannot move…" her face turns red lightly.

"What?" his brows move up a little.

His heart starts to beat faster as his amber orbs bore into her brown one from mere inches away. If he just lowers his face then their lips would be crush. The redness on her cheeks makes it seem a little suspicious?

"Rin…" she pauses a little, "P-please let go of Rin," Her thick and long lashes hides her eyes as she lower it down, "I need to get ready for school."

"Let go…" he trails off as he finally become aware of the situation.

 _What…?_

He suddenly releases her as he sets up quickly. Rin is a little startles with the sudden action however she keeps her mask and rolls her small legs down his bed.

"I'm sorry," she apologize as she bent her knees down and gathering her futon and blankets as she put them away, "It wasn't on purpose that I was on your bed…" she explains, "because you suddenly…Ah!" she stops as her alarm interrupts her.

He watches her back as she explains while putting her stuffs away and turning her alarm off.

She shifts her head to him, "Ano Sesshomaru-san," she says shyly, "Can Rin use the bathroom first?"

He peers at her and say yeah without thinking.

"I'll be done in a bit." Rin responds as she walks out to the bathroom with the sound of her heart throbbing.

Sesshomaru looks at the door dumbfound as he is at loss for word. What did he do? Why is the pumpkin on his bed? And why did he hug her so strongly? He can't seem to remember why or how she ends up in his arms. He's frustrated as his mind recall her gentle heat, small figure pressing against him. He barks and curses his stupid action. He just hopes that he didn't do anything to her.

* * *

-*-*-notfallinlove-*-*-

Long chapter! Sorri for the late update? I am very busy these day lol.

So now should I put some action on? Like hot spring bath? Lmao…sorri that I have a thing for bath lol…I just think it's hot ((:

And yup, maybe this was their honeymoon? Lol…his father is the best! A++

Thanks for the reviews. I love reading them ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaim**

* * *

 **notfallinlove**

Chapter 7

The day has finally come. Sesshomaru sighs as he takes off from work early. He calls Jaken and leaves everything to him to finish as he heads out to pick up Rin from school.

"So you're going to a honeymoon?" ask Mei, "I'm so jealous!" she bangs on her locker as she close.

"Um…I don't think it is, but if it is, it would be very nice." she replies cheerfully.

"..." Erika puts her stuffs in her locker as she listens to them.

"Okay," Rin says as she done putting her books in the locker, "I think I need to go now," She turns to them, "I guess I'll see you—"

"Wait a minute, Rinny!" Mei cut in.

Rin stops and looks at her.

"What do you mean you don't think so?" she repeats, "It is a honeymoon, a honeymoon! He never takes you guy out alone when you got here, right?" Rin nods, "See? This is a honeymoon, he arranged for you and him. Trust me, Rin-chi!" she winks at her, "Just the two of you! OMG! I am so jealous!"

Rin stares her puzzle. What is her friend trying to get at? She needs to think. Is it really a honeymoon? And what if it is, what is it going to be like?

"Just ignore her, Rin." Erika tells her.

Rin turns to Erika and Mei breaks in again.

"Don't you ignore me! So tell me, did you guy sleep in the same room?" she asks, exciting.

Rin nods, "We're sharing the same room."

"OMFG!" she beams, "So and then and then? Have you two done it? Did Sesshomaru use a condom, or maybe he doesn't since you guy already married? Oh no. Kyaaa!"

"Mei, stop with the pervert thought." Erika interferes, but Mei does not yield.

Rin stares at her confused. What's a condom? And what she means have they done it?

"No," she answers, "Sesshomaru-san doesn't use anything."

"Oh my lord!" Mei utters highly in surprise.

"Are you serious, Rin?" Erika asks, shock, "What happen if you're pregnant? You are only a first year."

"Huh? What?" Rin responds in confusion.

"That ain't a problem, Eri," Mei interrupts, "She already have a husband, remember that?" she reminds her, "Even so, Rin-chan, you guy cannot go raw all the time or else it will really happen," she takes out something in her school bag and hand it to Rin, "Here, take this," she winks, "It's a protection, but it won't be guarantee. So you should be careful."

"Raw?" she asks, "And what's this?" she looks down at the thing on her hand.

Mei chuckles and Erika sighs.

"Rin, it's a conmm—!"

Mei covers Erika's mouth, "Don't worry Rinny," Mei responds, "Sesshomaru going to need that."

"Sesshomaru-san?"

"Yep!" she drags Erika away, "Have a nice trip! And don't over do it since it is only one or perhaps Sesshomaru got more!"

Rin watches as she drags her friend away, waving a hand. She abruptly notices and dashes as she checks on her phone. She's 10 minutes late.

 _Oh no, I'm late!_

Rin thinks while running out.

She passes through the school gate and turns left and right. She sees Sesshomaru's Mercedes sport car parking not far. She hurriedly runs to it.

Sesshomaru notices and frown over the 10 minutes she's late.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-san!" she pants as she opens the front door of his car.

Just as she getting in he stops her.

"Sit on the back seat."

"Oh," She utters, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to be late," she apologizes, "When I noticed, it already passes 10 minutes." She tries to explain as she gets in but he pays no heed to her as he drive off.

Moments passes and silence continue to fill. She feels like she did something wrong to get his cold shoulder. Rin sighs as she looks at the driver, Sesshomaru. He still pay no attention to her, it seems.

 _What should I do? I didn't want it to end up like this… He really is angry…_

Her mood turns blue and she sighs yet again in depression.

Sesshomaru hears and glances at the mirror. She seems down.

 _1 day and 2 nights…_

He thinks.

 _Seriously, Father. This Sesshomaru is not like you who want more time with your bitch._

After a minute he hears a sound coming from the back as he is with his thoughts. He peers at the mirror again and see that she falls asleep.

"..."

He looks at the road then back at the mirror and then back to the road. His mind drifts back to the morning.

 _I think it was a dream…_

He thinks, pausing.

 _About Misaki… if I recall. It's been a long time since I dream about her…_

 _Perhaps that was it the reason why she was with me this morning…_

"Mnnn," Rin groans, interrupting his thought.

He glances at the mirror and see her face turn side to him. His eyes widen at the expression of her. She sleeps so peacefully with her mouth open a little. The light of the sunset hit her small face. At that split second he feels something that he hasn't feel before bubbling up inside. She really does look gorgeous. His heart flutter and his pulse quicken.

 _The fuck is this…?_

He feel his chest and grabs his shirt tightly.

 _What the hell is with this strange sensation? All I did was just glance…_

He thinks to himself as what could it be that cause the pain. He never before in his life has such heavy feeling.

Second passes and minute goes by as he continues to listen to the rhythm of his heart. He does his best to ignore as he reaches their destination. He hits on the break hard enough that waking Rin up from her sleep.

She searches around outside from the car.

"Where are we?" she asks tiredly.

"Sakura Hot Spring."

"Oh," she responds as he gets out of the car.

 _So we already here… Just how long have I been reposing?_

She grabs her school bag and get out of the car and tag after Sesshomaru.

Sakura Hot Spring is a Japanese Inn modern style house. It's a 20 minute drive from Tokyo.

"Ano Sesshomaru-san, please wait for me." She calls after him as she rushing behind him.

"..."

He says nothing; just keep walking to the hot spring inn and to the front desk.

 _Uh...Sesshomaru-san… is he still mad at me? But what can I do…?_

"Oh my god! Check that guy out!" a woman voice drifts Rin attention to her.

"Isn't he hot?!" she asks her partner excitedly.

"Yeah he's hot, but I don't think he will fall for you. It's hard to get hot guy these day." She responds to her partner.

"Oh girl, why do you have to ruin it?" she pouts.

 _They were talking about Sesshomaru-san?_

Rin looks at him as he speaks to the man on the desk.

"Hello there, sir," The man greets him, "What can I do for you?"

"Inu Sesshomaru, checking in." he replies back.

"A moment please," The man responds as he check on the computer, "Inu Sesshomaru and Inu Rin, is that correct?" he asks after going through some stuff on the computer.

Sesshomaru looks at him as he pauses for a second as he hesitates before saying yes.

 _Stupid Father. I should have known._

The man does a little check on the computer and then he stands up and shows Sesshomaru and Rin to their room. They follow as he direct them to a big room. It's different from the other rooms they pass. It looks expensive and seems to be only rich people can book.

 _I wonder how much it cost…_

Rin thinks.

"This is the room that you have requested, sir. Please enjoy and if you need anything please calls the number that was provides in the room. Is there any question you would like to ask?"

"No." Sesshomaru responds.

"Well then have a nice evening." He bows and then leaves.

Sesshomaru then rolls his eye to Rin.

"Go in or do you want to stay here all night?" he murmurs as he stepping inside.

Rin watches as he goes in and enter after him. He pauses and Rin bumps into his back.

"Ow, I'm sorry Sesshomaru…-san?" She says as she touches her nose.

Why does he suddenly stop? She's curious so she peeks and sees a big futon on the floor with two pillows and one single blanket.

 _Oh…_

"Um Sesshomaru-san, is something wrong?" she asks as she step beside him and glances at him.

He says nothing just frowns over the futon. Then he moves his eyes to the side of the phone and walk to it. He picks up the phone and dials the number.

Rin watches as he listen to the phone then drop her school bag on the futon as she check inside.

"I need one more extra futon and blanket," he speaks to whoever is on the phone.

 _Eh? Sesshomaru-san doesn't want to sleep on the same futon with Rin?_

She thinks as she hears him while looking at him.

"What?" he asks surprisingly, "What kinda hot spring is this?" he growls as he listen to what they say on the phone, "…Fine." He hangs up.

 _Shit! How ridiculous is this, Father. So you already plan everything from the beginning?_

He barks angrily over his father stupid action for arranging something so screw up.

Rin checks back in her bag and become conscious of her own problem.

 _Eh? Oh no!_

She panics.

 _I… forgot my underwear and… my clothes…!_

She's dooms. She looks worriedly toward Sesshomaru who is also worry about his own problem.

"Se-Sesshomaru-san," she stutters as she asks.

He looks her from the corner of his eye, "What?"

"I want to go and see if they have a store…"

"Am I to baby sit you or what?" he answers her sarcastically.

"Um no, but I don't have my purse with me…" she responds embarrassingly, lower her face down.

 _Great. This is just great._

Sesshomaru stands up and Rin looks at him.

"I don't have time for this. Hurry up."

"Ah, okay!" she hurriedly on her feet.

They leave and found a store inside the hot spring inn. Sesshomaru waits for her outside as Rin goes in. She is lucky since they sell everything she needs. She buys enough clothes to last for one day and two nights. As Rin comes out of the store she sees some women talking to Sesshomaru.

 _Sesshomaru-san… is there always women surround him wherever he goes?_

Rin watches them as she halts on her track. She feels a tiny of pain in her chest.

Sesshomaru notices her and walks toward her, ignoring them.

"Are you done?" he asks.

"Un." She answers.

"..." he peers down at her. She doesn't seem cheerful?

 _What's wrong now? Didn't find anything or what?_

He thinks.

"Let's go." He walks pass her and she shifts and walks behind.

The sun is already goes down as they head to their room. Sesshomaru grabs his yukata and ready for a bath and Rin packing her new clothes into her school bag. She hears the door slide and look.

"Sesshomaru-san?"

"I'm taking a bath. Do what you want." He replies and slides the door close.

 _I see. It's already this late. Maybe I should take mine too._

She thinks as she grabs some of her stuff and the yukata that have been prepare. She then head to the bath.

Rin read the sign 'women' and then go in. She undresses her school uniform and pours some water over her as she grabs a towel. She goes into the hot spring and heaves a sigh.

 _It's been a while since I have been to a hot spring. I'm very happy Sesshomaru-san takes me here._

She smiles.

 _I should pay him back later for the money I borrowed from him today. I hope I wasn't too much of a burden to him…_

Rin stays in the hot spring for a couple more minute and then she hears sound coming from behind her. She turns her head and sees some women.

"Oh hello there." One greets.

"Hello." Rin greets back.

"You were with Mr. Handsome weren't you?" ask one.

"Mr. Handsome?"

"Yes, yes! But I forgot his name!"

"What are you to him, hmm?" one asks, sitting beside her, "You look pretty cute. Are you perhaps his little sister?"

 _Eh? Little sister…?_

"No. Sesshomaru-san is—"

"Oh, so that was his name?" she interjects.

"Oh wow! Even his name is cool!" other says excitedly.

"Hmm, do you know does he have a girlfriend?" another asks curiously.

"Huh, girlfriend?" Rin inquires in returns.

She nods.

"Sesshomaru-san is my husband." She blurts out bluntly.

Silence fills instantly for a moment.

"Wh-what!?"

"Are you serious!?"

"Say what!? He's your husband!?"

They all shout one after another.

"Yes." Rin responds, looking at each of them without doubt.

"Just how old are you?! Aren't you just a kid?!" one asks, shouting.

"I'm a first year in High School and I'm 15."

"I see. High School girl huh." Another adds curiously as she thinks.

"I still can't believe that you were his wife," One reason in and Rin smile at her, "Uh…! Dammit! I think I know why." She says as she pulling a little from Rin.

"Huh? Know why?"

"Yeah and I'm out of here." She responds as she sets up and get out of the water.

"Ah, she left." Say another.

"Oh," Rin realizes, "I also going too. I think I take a little too long," she get out of the water and turns to them, "Goodbye." She smiles at them and they gulps.

"What the hell is that?" she says to the other as Rin goes inside the locker room.

"I want to know too. I think I know why too."

"If yours and mine thought are the same and correct…" one answer.

Rin step inside and use the towel to dry herself. She put on her yukata and grabs the rest of her stuff and head out.

* * *

-*-*-notfallinlove-*-*-

Sesshomaru comes back, wearing a yukata after he done with the bath. He sits down not far from the futon and sighs. He rolls his eye to the futon.

 _She's out? Huh? What's that…_

He sets up and trails to the futon where he spots something. He picks it up and he tenses up.

 _What the hell…?_

He thinks as he looks down at the thing he just picks.

 _Isn't this… a condom? How the hell did she… No wait. She carries a condom around her…_

 _Humph, Father what do you know about country pumpkin…? She's no pure or clean. Just sluts like the rest that are digging for other possession. And here she probably wants this Sesshomaru…to use it? Hilarious, isn't it?_

He grins evilly.

 _A whore really is just a whore, Father._

It is at that moment that the door slides open. He rolls his eye to her.

"Oh, you're already back." She says as she coming in and slides the door close.

"Here," he hands her the condom, "I think it slip out of your bag."

"Oh," she utters, "you don't need it?" she looks at him.

He looks down at her, "Don't want it. Keep it to yourself." He responds ironically to her.

"Ah yes, I'm sorry," She takes it back, "But are you sure you don't want it?"

"Give it to someone else if you are so desperate. I think they will be obliged to use it."

"Even though you say that, this one is for you, Sesshomaru-san." She says with an innocent look without knowing the use of it.

"..." he stares down at her innocent self. Why is she trying to act innocent?

He turns and sits against the wall without mumbling another word. Rin watches him and sighs.

 _So Sesshomaru-san doesn't need it…_

 _What should I do with this then…?_

She looks down at her hand and then put it back into the bag.

Sesshomaru glances to her quietly as she dry the wetness from her hair.

 _What is he gonna use it for if he need it…? I wish I know what that is. Why would Mei-chan said that Sesshomaru-san needs it anyway…_

Rin thinks absent mindedly as someone bring them their dinner. As she done with her hair she ties it up into a bun. They both have dinner for the first time. Rin seems slightly happy. Sesshomaru in the other hand no change. He just eats it normally. After they done eating, Sesshomaru tells her to sleep on the futon while he will sleep where he wants. She has no complained as she know he won't listen to her or more like he doesn't want to share the same futon with her. She sighs in defeat. Does she have some kind of disease that he doesn't want to be affected?

* * *

-*-*-notfallinlove-*-*-

* * *

Nothing much on this chapter even though I was trying to make it a little sweeter…

But hey, check out our innocent Rin! ^o^ she doesn't even know a condom! Lmao… and someone mistake her for some kinda whore lol… Oh well, I hope it get fix soon ^^

Remember to favorite and follow for the next update chapter ((:

ありがとう！


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaim**

* * *

 **notfallinlove**

Chapter 8

The first time Rin sees Sesshomaru in casual clothes. He looks more handsome then he does with his suit. He wears a white casual shirt with the sleeves rolls to his arms. He leaves two buttons to his throat open. He wears a gray pant and with his shirt stuck into his pant. His belt is brown.

Rin keeps glancing at him nonstop.

"Um…Sesshomaru-san," Rin starts.

"What is it?"

"Um… I need to change…" she trails off and rolls her eye away.

"Then why don't you just change?" he ask confused.

"I am going to, but…" she pauses, "Can you please step outside for a bit?" she says embarrassedly.

Sesshomaru looks down at her as her face flush lightly.

"..." he pauses, "Make it quick then." He step out and slides the door close.

 _What was that…? Her expression…_

He thinks as he steps out.

Rin watches as he closes the door. She searches her school bag and picks a turquoise shirt. The shirt has short sleeve and the neck is loose with an extra tank top under as to ties it up around the neck. She chooses a light brown short skirt to go with. The skirt has two lace layers in the end.

She dresses it up and ties her hair into a pony tail. She checks over her get up once more. She notices she's missing something. Her handbag. She sighs and grabs her cellphone as she step out of the room.

Sesshomaru hears the door slide open and looks. His eyes enlarge as it is glue to her. He can see her collarbones and her shoulders show with her loosen neck shirt. Her short skirt reveals her alabaster legs to him. The way she ties her hair up show her long neck to him. He feels the urge to taste those flesh without reason. His heart also flutters at the same time.

"I'm sorry. Did you wait long?"

He jolts back to his self as her soft voice break in.

"Let's go." He responds and trails off.

Rin walks after him. They head out to his Mercedes sport car. They get in and he drives it off somewhere.

 _Where are we going…?_

Rin thinks as she sits at the back seat.

Sesshomaru mind drifts back to her appearances again as he try to focus his attention on the road. He glances at the mirror and sees Rin looking outside. She looks different. For a moment there he almost not recognizes her. It's the first time he sees her with that kind of get up. And he wonders what she gonna look like if she would to add a bit of makeup.

 _What's with me…?_

He thinks as he shakes his head lightly. He never thought it will cross his mind the way she looks like a full grown lady.

"Sesshomaru-san," Rin calls from the back.

He rolls his eye slightly to her, "What?"

"Where are we going?"

He looks at the mirror and sees her looking at him.

"Amusement park." He rolls his eye back to the road.

"Eh?" she seems surprise, "We're going to an amusement park?"

"..." he glances back at the mirror, "We can stop if you don't like. That kind of place is not for me either."

"Eh, no, no, no. That's not what I mean. I was just surprise that's all," she explains, "Actually I wanna go."

"…Is that so."

"Yes."

He stares at her through the mirror for a moment. She seems happy.

 _Rin is going to a Theme park with Sesshomaru-san._

She thinks and giggles happily.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

"Wahhh!" she impresses as they walk to the entrance.

The cry and excitement are hear from inside. Rin feels excited.

Sesshomaru sighs. What have his father done to him? There are a bunch of places to go to why an amusement park? He looks at the line and he already want to faint. The line is full of youkai and humans mix together.

He can hear whispering from everywhere. He found it strange that no one dare to come near him. Every time he goes out, every woman would flirt with him, but today is different. Why?

He glances down at the country pumpkin beside him. She has a smile on her as she surveys around.

Perhaps…?

He rolls his eye to the crowd. No way, right?

"Sesshomaru-san, hurry up!" Rin calls back to him as she dashes first ahead.

"Rin," he says and she stops.

He feels strangely odd by calling her name. She feels weird as he says her name after all those time. He usually not put her name on whenever they talk so it's a little odd. Even so, she's happy just to hear her name.

"Yes?" she answers, spinning around happily, crossing her arms behind her back.

He glimpse and his heart skip a beat.

"We're not going to the line."

"Eh? Why? If we're not, how can we get in?" she asks from a little far with her hands intertwine down in front of her.

"We can get in without mixing with them." He turns, gesturing her to follow.

She comes after him as he stops on another small entrance. He's talking to the door's guard and he takes out something and shows them. They look at it and then they let them pass.

"What was that you show them?" Rin asks.

"A pass."

"…A pass?" she looks at him.

He stares down at her. He feels his heart shaken again. He rolls his eye away and moving forward. She watches his back and then follow.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

"If you know you can't ride, why would you ride it?"

Sesshomaru inquires as they come out of a roller coaster. She sits on the bench with her head feeling dizzy.

"I'm sorry. I thought I can handle it." She replies.

He sighs. Good grief.

"Stay here. I'll get you some water." He informs and turns and leaves to buy her water.

Rin stares at his back as it fade in the distance. Somehow he seems odd today. Perhaps it's only her imagination?

She sighs as her head feel heavy and she feels like sick. She leans back on the bench and heaves a breath out as she closed her eyes. Moment pass, she feels tired then footstep stop in front of her. She pops her eyes open and looks.

"Hey there, baby. Are you by yourself?" a guy asks.

There are three of them. They seem to be not far from her age. They look handsome. Two humans and one youkai.

"No." she answers.

"Really? Come on, stop lying." he says slippery.

"I'm not. Sesshomaru-san just went to get me some water."

"Sesshomaru-san?" another speaks and looks down at her.

"Yes. He will be back pretty soon." She smiles.

"You are even cuter when you smile. Are you sure he's not ditching you?" another one reason.

"Eh?" she utters, "No, Sesshomaru-san won't do that."

"Then why isn't he comes back yet?" he asks, "He really is ditching you, you know?"

"That's because… he just left."

"Then how about killing the remaining time with us while waiting for him?" another one add.

"Let's have some fun while you wait for him."

"Fun? But Rin cannot ride on those," She looks to the roller coaster, "My head still hurt…"

"Oh, don't worry about that. So your name is Rin?" the first guy cut in.

"Yes."

"You have a pretty name." he praises.

"Thank you." She gives him a brief smile.

"So then," another interrupts, "why don't we go?" he says, smiling to her.

"We're going now? But where to?" she question, "And what if Sesshomaru-san return and Rin isn't here?"

"Then we'll bring you back here, don't worry."

"Really?"

"aa, really," he smiles, "Let's go?" he extends his hand toward her.

"She's an easy one." One whispers.

"aa and she's pretty too."

* * *

-*-*-notfallinlove-*-*-

 _Seriously, what's with me? I don't act like myself at all today._

Sesshomaru thinks as he returns with two water bottles in bag.

 _I even went and find her water like some kinda lover. Oh god, what have you done to this Sesshomaru._

He looks ahead and notices three guys talking with Rin. He halts on his track.

 _What are they doing?_

He thinks.

As he watches he sees her smiling to them. He cannot hear them because of the screaming around. His normal heart beat speeding up slightly. His hands griped tighter on the plastic bag. He doesn't like it the way she smiles.

As he stares he sees one guy reaching out one hand toward her. His heart jumps and for a flash he's holding the guy's wrist.

"Don't touch her." he glares at him.

He seems surprise as Sesshomaru suddenly pop out of nowhere.

"Sesshomaru-san!" Rin says gaily.

 _Sesshomaru-san?_

One guy thinks.

 _Where did he come from?_

Another guy thinks.

 _This isn't good. He's a youkai too. Better out of here before trouble starts._

He turns to the guy Sesshomaru is holding his wrist and drag him by the other arm.

"Hey come on, let's get out of here." He whispers to him.

He rolls his eye back to Sesshomaru.

"Let go!" he snaps his wrist away from Sesshomaru's grip and turn and leave.

Sesshomaru watches as he rubs on the spot where he grabs him.

"Sesshomaru-san," Rin cut in and he rolls his eye to her, "welcome back!" she looks at him blithely.

He eye her for a second then hand her the water bottles plastic bag.

"Oh," she voice, "thank you."

Rin takes and bag and sits back on the bench. Sesshomaru also sits. He notices Rin hands him a bottle. He glances to her then accept.

He opens the lid of the water bottle and gulps down the cold water.

 _What's wrong with me…?_

 _Seriously, what have I just done…? 'Don't touch her', why did I say that?_

He puts back the lid on.

 _Chi! It's none of my concern and yet I unconsciously did it._

 _Dammit._

He wonders to himself as why did he suddenly stop them. It's not like he cares about her…or anything. It's irritating.

He shifts his head slightly to her. She's drinking the water. He sees some of her hair loosing down on her long neck. Her lips which kissing the bottle while gulping down the water passes her throat look temptingly.

"They said that you ditch me," she looks at him, "and they want Rin to go and play with them."

"..."

"Then you abruptly show up. It makes me very happy that you didn't ditch me." She glances down at the water bottle.

"...Are you going with them if this Sesshomaru is not back?"

Rin stares at him, "Yes." She states.

His heart twitches.

"Because Mother told Rin not to refuse request that Rin can do," She explains to him, "They said that they will send Rin back here, but you swiftly return." She cocks her head aside and smile to him.

… _What is she? Stupid…?_

 _So she didn't hear that…?_

 _Calm down. Stop getting so worked up…dammit._

He commands his heart for it thumping sound.

"Don't just follow someone you don't know. You don't know if they are good people or not."

 _What in the world am I saying…?_

"I think they are good people," she interrupts him, "They even ask me to play with them while waiting for you."

 _Is she an idiot? Does she not know about this crap…?_

 _Oh well, I guess maybe not for pumpkin then._

"Are you feeling better now?" he asks as he views her.

"Ah, yes. I feel much better now! Thank you very much for the water!"

He looks as she smiles softly to him, "Hn," he stands up, "We're leaving if you're okay now."

Rin watches him as she stuns on the bench. It's the first time he say, 'Hn' to her. She feels her heart flutters and she giggles.

He glances pass his shoulder, "What's so funny?"

"m-mhm," she shakes her head, "It's nothing," She stands up excitingly next to him, "You just startle me a little that was all."

"Startle?" he inquires.

"Yes," she states, "you seem a little different today." She peers at him.

"..."

He rolls his eye away from her.

 _I want to know why as well… It's not like I want to because I want to._

"Ne Sesshomaru-san,"

He glances back down at her.

"Can we ride on that before we leave?" she asks and points.

Sesshomaru follows as she points at the Ferris wheel.

"Isn't that just for kid…?" he looks back at her.

 _What am I saying? She's a kid so…_

"But I want to ride one. Can we?" she begs eagerly.

"...You can ride by yourself. I'll wait. I'm not into kid stuff."

"Okay!" she exclaims enthusiastically.

They walk to the Ferris wheel and he waits as she gets in the line. After a minute as it come back down she get in.

"Only you?" ask the guard.

"Yes!" Rin replies.

"Are you okay if we add another one with you? We want the line to go as fast as we can…" she asks.

"Sure."

"Thank you," she thanks Rin and Rin smiles to her, "We need one more person or two. Anyone?!" she shouts and looks at the line.

"Here, here!" a voice comes from the line as the hand waving up.

"Oh perfect!" the guard squeaks.

Sesshomaru notices as a male youkai walks up front.

 _What the… They can't even let her ride alone…?_

He thinks as he watches.

"Oh," he peeks in as Rin already sits, "I get to be alone with this cutie? Sweet!" he chirps.

Sesshomaru watches and he feels something boiling up in his chest. It was that same feeling a moment ago. Why does it keep happening every time involved her? He doesn't get it, but for some reason he dislike what is coming out of that guy mouth. And the fact that he's going to shares the same ride with her.

"Now please get in." the guard inform.

He moves without thinking for that split moment. He appears out of the blue and stops the scene on the Ferris wheel.

"That's enough," he interrupts, irritating, "I'll take it from here." He speaks to the guy.

 _Where did he come from?_

The guard thinks in surprise.

"Huh, Sesshomaru-san?" Rin asks as she peeks from inside the carriage of the ferris wheel. (ah, I wish I know what they call it. I only referring to Japanese Ferris Wheel that has a thing like a basket lol…you know that kind of ferris wheel when you get in and they close the door :P )

"Um, sir, I'm sorry, but," she says to Sesshomaru, "you need to be in the line…" She trails off as Sesshomaru rolls his eye to her. She blushes immediately.

How dare she tell Sesshomaru to be in line? Does she want to see his VIP pass? If she wants to, he would be happy to show it to her.

"Please enjoy your ride." she closes the door and locks.

The ferris wheel guard watches as Rin and Sesshomaru's carriage carry them higher and higher with heart shapes in her eyes.

"Um, Sesshomaru-san," Rin starts, "Didn't you said you don't want to ride? Why did you…" she pauses as she looks at him.

Sesshomaru stares at her as he sits opposite from her.

"Don't ask me. I don't know." He turns away.

"Huh?"

Rin is lost. What does he mean he doesn't know? Didn't he say it was for kid only?

 _How the hell do I know..._

"Sesshomaru-san," she calls and he glances at her as a moment gone by.

The Ferris wheel stops as they almost reach the top.

"That carriage over there is rocking," she peek pass him and he follows.

He sees the carriage from opposite of them is rocking slightly. There are five carriages that are on ahead of them to the one that is rocking from the opposite.

"Should we call for help?" she adds, "They will get hurt if it falls."

He retrieves his eyes back, "Leave it," he instructs, "It's not gonna fall."

 _What the hell do they think they are doing? Making love in this kind of place. Stupid fool._

He sighs.

"ummm, okay. If you say so."

Although she leaves it be as it is; she's still worry nonetheless.

The ferris wheel moves again and now they are on top. Rin gapes at the view jolly.

"Uwahhh!" she express, "Sesshomaru-san, its beautiful!" she tells him as she sits near the door and looks out, "Look how vast it is! You can see it to the end!"

He turns his head and looks as she informs. It's not the first time he sees something like that. He then rolls his face slightly to her as his amber orbs lock on her view.

He stares at her speechless. Is the person in front of him really the country pumpkin? His heart always skips beats for her. He's not going to admit it, but she's very is attractive with those clothes on. It makes her looks like a different person in a different way.

 _I shouldn't let myself draw into her traps. I should get away from her as soon as I can. She makes me go weird when I around her._

He thinks as he peers at her silently.

 _I shouldn't let this stupid marriage last for too long…_

As he is lost with his thought, Rin voice squeezes in.

"Sesshomaru-san…" she halts as she says, standing up while viewing the carriage behind her, "Kiss…" she pauses and turns to him, "They are kissing!" she chirps and then turns back and looks, "Look!"

"..."

He doesn't have to look. As the carriage goes down he can see it pass her small form. He looks at her back and thinks. Does she not feel embarrass for seeing people kiss? It's not that he cares, but one thing, she's weird. Isn't it normal reaction for girl her age? To freak out or embarrassed in a way?

His thought finally cross his mind. He never see her sad or hurt before. He did something some time ago that was supposed to hurt her, but all he saw was her usual self. She keeps her cheerful self and smile brightly to him like nothing happen. What's wrong with her? Doesn't she feel anything at all? He doesn't understand. She's odd from every woman he met.

It was at that moment that he realizes. He knows nothing about her. She was lucky enough to be his father favorite and married into his family. That was all.

 _Getting to know her?_

His father's words ring back. Why would he wastes time for her when he's going to end thing soon? He's already busy enough with the company. If he would to waste his time on her, he would rather waste it on something else instead of someone he's going to get rid of.

* * *

-*-*-notfallinlove-*-*-

* * *

Heh ((: looks like someone is jealous but doesn't seem like it either )): or could it be possible? ^^ and yup, Sesshomaru is one hell stubborn guy lol.

Thanks for keeping up with me :D

Don't forget to favorite and follow if you haven't XD

See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to leave review too ^.-


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaim**

* * *

 **notfallinlove**

Chapter 9

 _How am I going to pass the night?_

Sesshomaru thinks as he views the half moon from the window. He stares at the moon for a while and feels the cool breeze licks pass his face. He shifts his head and looks to the human sleeping soundly on the futon not far from him. She's tired after coming back from the amusement park.

As he eyed her, he can hear her light breathing due to the quiet night. He closes his eyes for a minute, listening to the beating of her pulse and the air she breathes that he was the only one who can hear.

 _I don't get it… …_

 _I don't understand…_

Even thought his eyes were already closed, he can still see her sleeping form transparent from his unopen eyes.

 _Why do I like peering at her so much?_

 _It's not like I have feeling for her or anything… But why…_

 _Her smiling face…_

 _Her voice,_

 _the way she called my name…_

" _Sesshomaru-san,"_

 _Why does it sound so enchanting…_

After all the thoughts, he slowly opens his eyes. He gazes back endlessly at the starry sky and listening to his own heart beats. So many stars and they shine brightly at the night sky and yet, there's something stuck painfully inside of him.

* * *

-*-*-notfallinlove-*-*-

Rin wakes up and scans around but Sesshomaru is nowhere to be found. She sits still for a moment until the tiredness in her eyes disappears then she stands up from the thick futon and gets change.

She changes into a black long sleeve T-shirt and a pink skirt with a black thigh highs stocking. She let her hair loose down. She readies to put in her black flat shoes.

 _Sesshomaru-san, I wonder where he went so early in the morning…_

She looks out from the window with one of her hand touching the side of the window. She then hears the door slides and turns and looks. Sesshomaru is standing there with his yukata.

"Good morning." She greets him warmly with a smile.

He just stands there with expressionless. He's not returning her any greeting and closes the door behind.

"We're going back today." He states coolly.

"Okay." She says brightly.

 _What's with her clothes…_

He thinks as he looks at her.

So, she's actually into those clothing. He never knew because she doesn't seem like the type to wear something like that.

He changes his yukata and they leave Sakura Hot Spring.

She falls asleep on the way home.

 _I can't believe she's asleep again while I haven't had the slightest._

He complains as her image reflect on the mirror he peers.

"Ses… …ru-san,"

A shocks expression and his eyes enlarge at the sleepy tone of her voice as she mumbles his name in her sleep.

 _Crap…_

He cursed.

 _Stop getting so exciting…_

 _Calm the hell down, dammit._

He growls annoyingly as he feels the thumping of his heartbeat. He never gets caught so off guard in his entire life. Her breathless, hauntingly fascinating voice was too much. He drives the rest of the way home as his _doki*doki*_ heart not slowing down. He feels all blushing and steaming inside him. He curses it. Curses it all to hell because it makes him uncomfortable.

That must be what his father is aiming for. He curses and curses and curses for also getting in as his father had planned.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

-*-*-notfallinlove-*-*-

Ohmigod, I know this is a short chapter ever, but because I decide to end this chapter here, so the next will continue in a different pace^^

Keeps up with it! :D It's going to be smut pretty soon! Kyaaa~

Please leave review; what do you think so far? o.O

I'd love to read your review if you'd give me some of your thought ^.^ THANKS~


End file.
